


2012 turtles nsfw head canons

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My NSFW head cannons for the 2012 turtles
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	2012 turtles nsfw head canons

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't reply with any hate, if you don't like it don't read it, I have two non NSFW rottmnt fics, go read those :)

2012-

Leo:  
-3rd largest penis  
-pretty vocal  
-Pillow princess  
-mainly uses sex as a stress reliever  
-will occasionally be more active, if not stressed and if his brothers want to try something new  
-enjoys it when he's being pounded so hard he can't think  
-has solo sex with raph the most often, as it's a good stress reliever for both  
-does not like to have any control when having sex  
-it's a break from constantly thinking about things  
-third time they all had sex Leo had a break down from having to over think so much that day, and then worrying about if he was doing things wrong in bed  
-they of course reassured him he was fine  
-one night later that week Leo confessed to raph he didn't like being on top or having control over the situation  
-raph had simply nodded then tackled Leo onto the bed  
-best night of Leo's life  
-and the others had apparently talked about it because next time they all did it together he was immediately pushed down, a gag coming around his mouth to keep him from speaking, and he was thoroughly fucked  
-also sometimes prefers to have softer sex, where he's nothing but a moaning puddle by the end. 

Raph:  
-2nd largest penis  
-kinda vocal  
-Absolute top  
-has only bottomed once, did not like.  
-likes to go rough  
-enjoys sex, also uses it as anger/stress relief  
-he and Leo usually go at it at least twice a week  
-one time decided it'd be fine to have sex when he was absolutely livid, and accidentally hurt his brother. (It was Donnie)  
-felt like absolute garbage and now is very careful about how much anger he allows himself to release  
-has the most solo sex with Leo, Donnie being the second  
-him and Donnie enjoy being experimental  
-one time they tried out bondage and degradation (which Don had told raph multiple times was fine)  
-it had went well until raph hit a bit close to home  
-raph had felt so bad that he immediately reversed it into compliments  
-which had lead to Donnie realizing he had a praise kink.  
-also enjoys, and is the best at giving oral  
-best turn on for him is when he's got someone underneath him moaning nonstop

Donnie:  
-largest penis  
-least vocal, often moaning in breathy whispers  
-Donnie's the most experimental of the group  
-has the most solo sex with Mikey then 2nd most with raph and 3rd most with leo  
-switch  
-has a praise kink  
\- enjoys sex, doesn't really have much stress to burn off  
\- he's usually a top with Leo and Mikey  
\- and a bottom with Raph  
\- one time made the mistake of deciding to have sex with Ralph while he was angrier than usual  
\- raph had pinned him down and fucked him so hard that him thrusting in had actually hurt, even though he was thoroughly stretched and lubed  
\- first time any of them had to use the safeword  
\- raph had immediately stopped and felt absolutely awful when he saw Donnie clenching his teeth with tears in the coners of his shut eyes.  
\- don had ended up with medium bruising on his hips and wrists, with heavy bruising on his inner thighs  
\- raph wouldn't look at him for a week  
\- until Donnie literally cornered him and made them talk about it  
\- is usually the one in the middle when they all have sex  
\- one of his favorite positions is with someone being in him from behind and him being in someone else in front of him at the same time

Mikey:  
-smallest penis  
-very vocal  
-Absolutely a bottom  
-doesn't really mind to top but doesn't find it that enjoyable  
-has the most solo sex with Donnie, then raph, then leo  
-enjoys riding over being on his back  
-can be surprisingly lusty when having sex  
-the best at dirty talk  
-loves Leo and having sex with Leo but they don't really line up well by themselves  
-does enjoy giving Leo oral when it's just them though  
-enjoys softer sex over harder sex  
-one time literally made Donnie cum just by praising him and giving him a couple of strokes.  
-has a size kink  
-he and Donnie experiment often with different toys that he has made  
-usually gets gently frustrated at raph not letting him take the reins at all, often rolling his eyes when in bed with him  
-also thoroughly enjoys being over stimulated  
-one night Don had tied him down to a table in his lab and put almost every type of toy that he had made on him  
-it was such an intense pleasure that he had stars in his eyes afterwards


End file.
